


Advances and Declarations

by Kai_Lu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Endearments, Flirting, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Lu/pseuds/Kai_Lu
Summary: It has been seven months since the return of the Modern Sherlock Holmes, seven months since the fall of the Black Organisation and seven months since the reveal of Edogawa Conan's real identity. It has been seven months since a certain thief in white's advances on the Beika high school detective. Soft KaiShin. One-Shot.Inspired by the audio performed by Yamaguchi Kappei.





	Advances and Declarations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaito KID kissing Kudo Shinichi (Original Audio - Youtube)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367854) by Yamaguchi Kappei. 



> 《Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, they both belong to Aoyama Gosho.》  
> 《NOT BETA’D》

It has been seven months since the return of the Modern Sherlock Holmes, seven months since the fall of the Black Organisation and seven months since the reveal of Edogawa Conan's real identity.  
Shinichi remembered when he had revealed his identity of being Edogawa Conan, of course, people were shocked, upset, surprised and confused.

He remembered Ran's reaction especially, she had given him the silent treatment for a week, but being the kind soul she was, she had lectured him in trusting in his loved ones and not to hide such secrets from her again. 

He gave a sigh and thought, 'I'm so blessed to have a friend like her.'

Of course, revealing such a big and impacting secret had its consequences, Shinichi and Ran did not see each other as potential lovers anymore, but now more as close siblings. Many people were shocked, Sonoko especially, there was even a betting pool in their class, one of their classmates managed to get lucky and win, with the sibling relationship ShinRan. Ever since the karate champion had been rather protective of the detective, even going to the extent of asking the Professor for an app to constantly track the azure-eyed boy in case he ran into any major trouble.

Since the takedown of the Black Organisation, the youngest Kudō had been bombarded by the media all over Japan asking about the takedown, as such event of a major international crime syndicate being dismantled with the involvement of the FBI, CIA, INTERPOL and Secret Japanese Police could not go unnoticed. Again, Ran being the kind soul she was, smashed an unfortunate news channel's filming camera, threatening to decapitate anyone who would bother them.

Another problem that had arisen was his sudden boost in popularity, meaning more fangirls and more cases which equals to more stress and lots of black coffee, which is affectionately named as motor oil by a certain Osakan. Thus, to take off his ever building stress, the APTX survivor would attend Kid heists, to the joy of the Moonlight Magician, his heists became more extravagant. This caused Nakamori-keibu to curse the thief by tenfold, hoping the ‘white caped bastard’ would somehow magically pop into a cell and never show his smirking face ever again.

'Poor Nakamori-keibu...' Shinichi let a sigh. 

It had been seven months since a certain thief in white's advances on the Beika high school detective.

It had first started with a 'Welcome Back Heist', then to small winks and air kisses, to personal invites that would be found in random parts of his home. The Beika resident was rather disturbed when he found one in his underwear drawer and threatened the thief about unleashing Ran onto him if he found another in such place, luckily now most of the invites would be found in places such as the coffee machine, the fridge or his bedside table, Shinichi still wasn't too pleased to know the thief would deliver the invite when he was asleep but it was better than the underwear drawer. 

Getting back on track, the thief has suddenly upped his advances and started delivering single thornless roses to the detective, like his invites. Being the eccentric person he was, Kid started to give Shinichi bouquets, even going to the extent of hiring someone to deliver a large bouquet of sapphire blue roses, with many other appealing assortments, to Shinichi while he was in class. That issue managed to die down in a month or two. But Shinichi still hadn’t mentally gotten over it.

In his moment of reminiscence, it was interrupted by the sound of a familiar snicker. 'Ah. He sent a message.' The teen opened his phone and opened the messaging app that was forcefully downloaded onto his phone. It’s obnoxious bright pink icon standing out against his wallpaper that was a picture of the notorious phantom thief standing on the edge of a rooftop. Shinichi would never verbally admit it, but he was rather fond of the image.  
  
**_From._**

**_1412:_ **

_《Morning love. Have you listened to it yet? Oㅅ <》_  
  
Shinichi let out an eye roll, why hadn't he reported this number to Division Two yet.

'Oh...' 

Kaitou 1412 had assisted in the takedown of the Black Organisation. 

'Ah... But why can't I change this stupid notification tone?!'

When Kid had forcefully downloaded the messaging app onto his phone, he had set the notification tone as his, Kid's, obnoxious snickers.

"Probably to remind me of his existence and to spite me." The Eastern detective muttered.  
Ran and Sonoko peeked behind them and observed the detective as he responded to the text message.

**_From._ **

**_4869:_ **

_《What are you on about? 》_  
  
Even if he was the modern-day Holmes, he could still not be able to understand the eccentric modern-day Lupin's behaviour and thoughts.  
  
**_From._**

**_1412:_ **

_《Just wait and see. Or should I say hear,_ darling. _;3》_  
  
Shinichi rose an eyebrow in confusion but pocketed his phone and continued to listen to Ran and Sonoko, who quickly composed themselves and continued their business, whispering to each other.

‘I honestly don't even want to know what they are talking about....'

After a couple of minutes, the trio arrived at school and made their way to their classroom, class 2-A. Once then stepped in, all eyes flew towards the male, who responded with a blink of confusion, taking a seat, he turned to Ran and whispered.

"Oi Ran... Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

The glances and hushed whispers of his classmates made him irate and nervous.

"Uh... I think it is best if you listened for yourself."

Before he could respond, his sister figure had already placed earbuds into his ears and played an audio file.

The class sat in silence, watching the various expressions that played on his face. One moment he looked like he wanted to commit homicide, a second later he went five dark shades of red.

An explosion of thoughts and theories played out in his head.

'Wait was that a jump cut. How long did the actual thing go for? This is a joke right?! It must be pay back when I missed out his heist last month. Right? He is the master of voices and disguises. I don't remember this happening. Wait... Don't tell me...'

Last night, he had attended a Kid heist. He could only remember chasing the phantom thief onto the roof and then falling asleep sometime afterwards. Mostly likely due to the sleeping pills found in his coffee.

'Oh...' Shinichi paled. "Oh..." He slapped his flushed face and let out a sigh. Slamming his head on his desk, hoping the pain would wake him up from this nightmare. It didn’t.

"I think he's broken now. Victory!" Declared the Suzuki heiress.

Ran let out a hiss, "Sonoko!"

"What?! Kid-sama just declared his intentions for the deduction geek! I won’t forgive him for winning Kid-sama’s heart!”

“But shouldn’t we be happy for him?”

Said teen continued to listen to the audio, his heart hammering him his chest and his mind whizzing around, even faster than the soccer balls he used to kick as Conan with the assistance of the power shoes. What he heard next made him become five darker shades of red.

"Chu~"

It was the sound of him, Kudō Shinichi, the Great Detective of the East, being kissed by Kaitou Kid, the Moonlight Magician. He was asleep, mind you.

The teen sat there in shock, no sound was uttered by him in five minutes, only the sounds of his childhood friend panicking was heard over the hushed whispers of the classroom.  
He felt as if Sherlock had just come to reality and told him to quit being a detective, and then slapped him in the face with his beloved book, which was 'The Sign of Four.'

It was that obnoxious snicker again. Instantly, as if it were a life or death situation, Shinichi pulled out his phone to read the offender's message.

**_From._ **

**_1412:_ **

_《What do you think love?》_

Shinichi hastily typed up his reply, violently smashing the screen with nimble fingers.

**_From._ **

**_4869:_ **

_《WHAT THE HELL. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN. WAIT. HOW DO YOU KNOW I JUST LISTENED TO THAT. REVEAL YOURSELF.》_

After his outburst on the device, he sent his message and anxiously waited for a reply. The class was silently watching the one-sided exchange, waiting for a sign. Shinichi glared at the screen and not five seconds later, he heard soft laughter. A familiar soft laugh. His soft laugh. The soft laugh of Kudō Shinichi. However, before he could even yell, he was interrupted by the appearance of a certain 'gentleman.'

"Kid..."

The detective's words came out like a growl. There, on his desk. Sat Kaitou Kid. In full Kid attire. And how dare that bastard grin like that.

"Hi love~!" The magician thief didn’t pause for a reply and continued. "Did you like it?" He moved in closer and whispered in his ear. "You're lucky I called in sick today, Meitantei."

"Wha- KID! YOU BAS-"

Before continuing this rant, the thief lets out a smoke bomb, engulfing the two in pink smoke. Students scrambled to open the windows to let out the smoke, and there innocently sitting on the resident detective’s desk was a white card.

'I am borrowing the black raven.  
Signed, the white dove'

There was a beat of silence.

“WHERE DID THEY GO?”

“KID-SAMA COME BACK!”

“THE ROOF!"

“HURRY!”

“COME ON!”

Meanwhile, as the pandemonium that was taking place in class 2-A, on the roof stood the two teens, one in a blue uniform glaring at the other.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Kid?!”

The self-proclaimed gentlemen thief was standing on the edge of the roof, back facing the detective. Shinichi was peeved. No. He was pissed.

“Do you know why I did that detective?”

“What?”

Kid turned around and locked eyes with his rival. Violent meeting sapphire. His other half.

“Despite parading around in a white suit, jumping off skyscrapers in the blink of an eye. I was too afraid.”

Shinichi remained silent but motioned for the thief to continue.

“I was too afraid to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

His mouth was dry. Should he say something else? Was it too late to turn back? Who knows…

“How much I love you.”

A moment or two passed, but to Kid, it felt like hours. Shinichi fidgeted with the edge of his blazer and muttered.

“I don’t understand.”

“What?”

“How can you… How can you say something like that?”

 “What do you mean, Shinichi?”

That was the first time that the magician had called him by his actual name. It was always nicknames or endearments like ‘love’ or ‘darling,’ but Shinichi could tell. Kid was serious. So, he let it out. He rambled.

“We barely even know each other. Most of the time I’m trying to either arrest you or kick you. You’re the thief and I’m the detective who chases you. We are on opposite sides of the law. How can you… How can you even love someone like me?”

“It’s doesn’t matter that we are on opposite sides of the law. It doesn’t matter that we barely even know each other. But. We can try. We can learn. Instead of being Kaitou Kid and his rival the detective, Kudō Shinichi. We can be Kuroba Kaito, the high school magician and Kudō Shinichi, the high school detective.”

“You-“

The kaitou stopped him, holding a gloved finger to his lips. He only gave a gentle smile and leaned in. Whispering in his ear his last words before his departure.

"But thieves always steal what they want."

After disappearing in a puff of pink smoke, there only remained a teen holding a blue thornless rose and a white card. On the card, in neat cursive, there was a sentence.

'The white dove croons for the heart of the black raven.'

This was when class 2-A started spilling out of the door and onto the roof, some in a frenzy and others in resign. More mumbles and whispers broke out from the class when Shinichi remained silent, still staring at the card and slowly twirling the rose in his other hand. The detective lets out a huff and answered the unspoken question.

"Another one of his stupid advances."

However, no one heard his almost silent mumble that came afterwards.

"Idiot. How can you steal what was already yours to being with?"

 

* * *

 

 

Omake:

 

“SHINICHI-KUN. WHERE IS KID-SAMA?!” screeched Sonoko.

The detective only responded with a shrug and made his way to the roof exit.

This was when the class exploded in chatter, screams and wolf whistles.

“KYAHH~ This is a dream come true!”

“Kudō and Kid! My OTP!”

“Damn I didn’t know Kudō swung that way…”

"Fifty shades of grey. More like fifty shades of gay."

Being close to snapping and with the sharp hearing she had, the karate champion spun around to find the owners of the voices, fortunately for them, they had already retreated into the crowd of students.

‘Of course, my class just had to have some fujoshis,’ thought Shinichi slowly walking down the stairs, ‘as if the president of the Teitan Kaitou Kid fan club being my friend, technically more of Ran’s friend, wasn’t bad enough.’ Twirling the rose in his hand he pulled out his phone.

**_From._ **

**_4869:_ **

_《How about meeting up at Columbo after school?》_

The dark-haired teen felt a soft smile managed to creep onto his face and pocketed his phone, the familiar snicker sounded an instant later.

**_From._ **

**_1412:_ **

_《It’s a date~!》_

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who dug this out from the pits of hell. This lazy-ass procrastinating bastard.  
> Since it's Valentines, I didn't want to waste the opportunity to finally post this pathetic attempt at fluff.  
> Me and writing fluff is like throwing Kaito in a room of aquatic sea life. But I somehow managed???  
> PhantomDetective1412's comment from my other fic - Gosho Boys' Group Chat - actually reminded me about this. I wrote this back in 2016??? Of course, I had to make some edits, so some of this might make not any sense.  
> So if you guys spot any errors, please tell me!  
> \-------------------------------  
> Please leave a Kudo (or Kuroba)!  
> Feel free to send in any constructive criticism!  
> No bashing please - my non-existent soul cannot take it without a lot of sugar.


End file.
